lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FireMyster470/The Truth about Rich Players
Rich players use their money to crave attention from other players. They want others to compliment them and admire them for their riches. If these rich players evenly distributed their wealth, then they would have the same money as everyone else and this means they would no longer receive admiration from other players because they aren't rich anymore and they aren't the top 1% anymore. While some rich players don't share their money, some, on the other hand, do. It's very hard to tell if someone is willing to donate or not. I'd advise keeping begging to a minimum for it annoys the rich player, kind or not. Anonymous Tip Rich players will occasionally donate at random but only a small amount of money that doesn't significantly increase the receiver's balance. Begging is not fun for everyone, so don't do it often. But please say thank you when receiving a donation, no matter the size. It's always helpful to get a bit of cash, even if its a very low amount. Trading Rich people also love collecting things like art, items, and axes. It will spice up their base, make them look better. Rich players like axes the most for they look the best, try trading one of yours. Be careful on how you trade, it's incredibly easy to decline an offer and forget the person. So, keep your prices low, but don't go too low,' '''as' r'ich players are able to easily smell a ripoff when there is one. '''HELPFUL TRADING TIPS:' # -Aim for someone with a 750k+ value, they tend to spend a lot of money. # -Looks like a scam? Leave it. Don't hesitate to decline. always pay after you get your item! # -Get ready for the trading process. You don't want to take too long or your offer might be declined. # -Don't spend over 20k on any ''axe, boxed or not. Alternative to Begging Rich players like to donate at random. I, goldengolom772, don't like to donate much at all because it ruins the fun of getting the money you earned, but every player is different. Almost everyone hates begging, please don't do it. It's a much higher chance to just ask one and then from it if the answer is no. * ''How to ask: ''"Hey, can I have 1k? I need it to buy ______" * ''How not to ask: ''"Please donate, please, please, please!" |OR| "Donate to me 'cause I'm poor and you're super-rich!" The final way I will list of gaining money from an upper-class player, is by being respectful/loyal to them and calling them high-up names such as "Sir" or "Mr." You can also ask them if they need anything done. This might please the 'salty' rich people, but some people would find this weird and see you as a beggar. 'JUST REMEMBER TO SAY THANK YOU IF YOU EVER RECEIVE MONEY AND DO NOT BE A BEGGAR!' Click this if you want to play LT2 with me or do a trade. '''My Discord: FireMyster470#9336'